


Hot stuff

by berryneko



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 1 am writings, Alternate Universe - High School, Bus, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Lance is loud, M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), klance, not in that way pervs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryneko/pseuds/berryneko
Summary: Lance is loud on the bus in the morning. The certain boy he is being loud about just happened to be two seats in front of him.





	Hot stuff

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired, it's 1am. I wrote some of this on a plane. Idk its kinda fluffy and OCC. 
> 
> Sorry to all the people I nevered replied to and ect I've been busy sorry

Hot stuff

"So if you had to be stuck in a test room with either Professor Coran or Professor Shiro who'd you choose?" Pidge asks tired, "Cause those are my choices for the exams."

Conversation around the group was very little, it still being quite early in the morning the bus just having picked up a few more kids. 

"Coran, he's cool and would let us talk after the test." Hunk answers straightaway sitting next to Pidge. 

"True but with professor Shiro there is the great view." Lance laughs softly leaning over the seat in front of Pidge and Hunk. 

Out of everyone on the bus there were only two morning people, Lance who was energetic 24/7 and Hunk who never seemed to be in a bad mood. 

Typically Lance had a seat to himself, no one wanting to sit next to an energetic bouncing Lance so early in the morning. 

Hunk would sit next to Pidge so that when Lance would start up a game or conversation only part of the bus was disturbed. 

"I thought you had the hots for his brother instead." Pidge glances down the aisle to the black blob leaning against the seat. 

Following the gremlins gaze Hunk raises an eyebrow, Keith always rode with Shiro in the mornings unless he was late getting up. From the look of his hair and his slumped position he was. 

Ignoring the others glances Lance huffs dramatically, "Shiros good looking but in a 'I look at you from across the room'," helpfully supplying air quotes with his fingers. 

As Lance takes a breath to continue his explanation the two geeks notice Keith turn towards them listening while furrow his eyebrows at the Cuban boy still talking. 

"Lance." Hunk begins but is shushed by a long finger. Shrugging Hunk leans back and watches Lance destroy his life. 

"But Keith.." Lance trails off a bit looking for the right words. 

Keith rolls his eyes expecting to hear something about his hair or the so called rivalry.

"Keith can drag me by my hair, beat me up, and spit on me and I'd thank him cause of how hot he is." Lance announces to the two wide eyes people in front of him barely holding in their laughter. 

Keith chokes on his spit and causes the whole bus to wake up to stare at the emo teen. 

Looking up Keith sees Lance pale his blue eyes wide like a deer in headlights. 

Opening his mouth right when Lance says something a truck horn blows loudly covering what was said. 

Lance's two Ex-bestfriends burst out laughing not even stopping when a blue back pack his thrown into their faces. 

Lance curls up in his seat cheeks red and lips pursed pouting out the window. 

Blushing Keith slides into the spot next to Lance awkwardly, "I um.. Won't beat you up or spit on you or anything like that." Stuttering Keith looks away from beautiful blue eyes, "But uhm.. Maybe coffee? Or not coffee if you don't like it." Lance laughter cuts off Keith's rambling. 

Sliding an arm over Keith's shoulders Lance winks at him, "Coffee ice cream?"   
⭐  
⭐  
⭐  
⭐

That day Keith and Lance both wore really dopey smiles and professor Shiro looked in between crying with happiness and beating the door down. 

To say the least, Keith was really happy he stayed up so late binge watching YouTube.

**Author's Note:**

> Super short, yes. 
> 
> Please enjoy and any comments and kudos are loved! ⭐


End file.
